vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147406-so-much-negativity
Content ---- ---- ---- ohh dear, please go back to LFR | |} ---- ---- BiS is hard to archieve since its quite expensive to rune 2-4x during progression. ilvl96, 100,116,120 and farming the class sets is kinda grindy. So he has a point but since redmoon comes 07/2019 or something around that timeline we/everyone has time..... | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh so just because my opinion conflicts with ur rose-tinted one means i'm an LFR player. Alright bro! I came back for f2p with a completely new character and did GA with freebots, we have progressed rapidly and now need to rune our 116+ gear. Which means, you get an item? Be prepared to pay 50 plat. If you think that's in any way reasonable you're just retarded, sorry. Edited November 23, 2015 by Pushba | |} ---- ---- Raids are far from broken. They are amazing, and well worth the effort. And no, the rune system doesn't force you into "hardcore or bust", though some guilds might do that. | |} ---- Just go into this going as, you are going to fail. Your going to wipe, your going to wipe a dungeon, your going to be a cause of wiping a raid when you do raid. That is the nature of the game and you ask any raider that is far into the raiding scene, and they say they have never wiped a raid, call them on it and say bs. But learning from the failure and downing the boss makes the achievement so much more awesome and why people love this game. 50 plat is that all? And that's for the bis runes, not the blue runes that are oh, 5p at most to rune out that set. For 3 set bonuses, so what, 1% crit hit sev, .23% crit, .45% multihit? Over 7 pieces of gear, looking at a total of maybe 7% crit hit sev, 1.5% crit, 3% multihit. Thats honestly not alot. Your mentioning runing out the bis items. 116 is probably the 2nd best item in the game. Not bad for 2nd most powerful gearslot in the game. | |} ---- ---- Well, it used to ... but apparently that word is too hard for Freebots to grok, so it had to go. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Naw, we'd be asking for Battle Chess and more diverse content just like we always do ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- like what? | |} ---- not true at all, there have been way more bugfixes/balance changes that relate to pve endgame than pvp endgame. a new BG does not mean they do alot for pvp. | |} ---- Some of the changes to classes a few drops ago was to combat the balance issues in PVP (Warriors being a prime target). Raiders suffered and had to relearn their rotations and what abilities were best. It didn't take long, but still, this was done to help with PVP. Does that mean they fixed PVP? No. But it means they were thinking about it when they made those changes. They don't have the technology to separate PVP from PVE skills (or how abilities react in PVE/P), so it's an all or nothing change right now. I will agree, PVP is a let down right now and I am hopeful it will change. But please don't say that they are ONLY focusing on PVE, because that is far from the truth. If they were ONLY focusing on PVE, we would have a new raid already. | |} ---- Yeah, but there is also FAR more to do in PVE so naturally it's going to seem PVE has the focus. My point was in reference to those saying that nothing is being done for PVP. It think you and I are in agreement here for the most part :) | |} ---- Well...PvE isn't just raids and class balances unfortunately are universal to both since there isn't a duality system in place to separate the two in terms of how abilities interact with a player vs an NPC like some games have done. Have they done some changes for PvP? Yes, but they've done far more on the PvE side than the PvP side. | |} ---- ---- For most part we're in agreement. However It's very easy to see where PvPers get that feeling of being neglected; Season 2 especially from what little I have done of it has been a hot mess. | |} ---- Patently false. MMO's are never ever one-size-fits-all. They are something-for-everyone. How do the designers know they're covering everyone? There is actual academic research on this. The seminal paper is Bartle's HEARTS, CLUBS, DIAMONDS, SPADES: PLAYERS WHO SUIT MUDS. PvP, PvE, Crafting and RP are all equally important. The instanced PvP here is fun. Take that from somebody who's only dives into the fray occasionally. I won't comment on "open world" as it's not my style. I recognize that many people do prefer it so more power to them. I don't think they lied. They definitely bit off way more than they could chew. The warplot experiment didn't pan out they way they hoped. IMO an objective based large team instance that you could drop in and out of might work. Then CRB made the classic mistake of thinking that WoW knew what they were doing. Even WoW admitted defeat and will be splitting PvE and PvP stats so they can be balanced separately. That's going to take some engineering though, hopefully they're working on it. | |} ---- Actually he's right, they have done more for PvP than they've done for PvE. There's an extra BG and an extra arena now, along side season 2 arena skins and season 2 gear. Now what Carbine haven't done is sat down and looked, with the players, at some of the flaws of the current implementation, I'm also fairly certain that they've done nothing to incentivise or rebalance Warplots, honestly people would play them if they weren't on a separate Q and if they were better advertised. PvE raiders have had 1 extra boss added since launch and for most players that boss drops nothing of value on Hardmode, we fight him for the thrill of beating it, not to farm it for gear. PvP is by nature dynamic, the challenge is offered by the players, not the developers. It's the dev responsibility to keep things balanced and add some flavour, even if that balance is asymmetric. As always though, what works for PvP breaks PvE and what works for PvE break PvP, but that's the life of an MMO class dev. In this case they've gotta find a way to implement changes to one without breaking balance on another, most likely through a revamp of the T2/T3 PvP amp trees. | |} ---- That was my main point. The balancing of classes, not necessarily the content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well... DS has several bugs (many on pairs) that has halted progression for many guilds. I'm talking about guilds that have been in DS for 6 months to a year (mine included). If we didn't have bugs on some of these pairs, Avatus would have been dead last week. So... Yeah, raiders feel there isn't a big focus on the raids right now. And PVPers think they are getting the shaft. Maybe we both are and they are focusing more on freeps? I mean, we get a response about Logic/Life and the issue has been escalated, however, THE PAIRS ARE BACK THIS WEEK... Generally they just change up the pair and after the fix comes in they reintroduce, but not this week... Then you combine that with the rune changes and how guilds had to go back to farm the GA rune sets. Not complaining, but it did take a day out of our raid progression for over a month so I'm just stating the reasons we didn't progress at our desired rate. We were still getting to Avatus early the 2nd DS night though (we run 3 nights a week for 3 hours a night). | |} ---- ---- omg.... Wildstar: Protostar Home Designer would be an amazing mod for animal crossing... | |} ---- ---- ----